Many examples of container-closure combinations of the type noted above are known from prior patents. Those patents include Still U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,129, Aichinger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,845, Lutz U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,699, Beck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,688, and Luch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,376.
For handling of bodily fluids, such as urine specimens, which could present biohazards, it is important that the container-closure combination provides a liquid-tight seal when the closure is screwed onto the container. This invention has resulted from efforts to improve the liquid-tight seal provided by a container-closure combination of the type noted above.